I'm Sorry
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Sometimes those two little words are the hardest to admit...


**A/N: Umm, to be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure what on earth this is...but yeah. Oh, and a little note: it was not written as SasuNaru, and it should not be received as SasuNaru. Maybe SasuNaru FRIENDSHIP, but not the yaoi thing.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke, who was clutching his eye. The Uchiha's eyes were watering, but he wasn't crying. "G-geez…that hurt…" Sasuke choked out.

Sakura frowned with a worried expression and pulled his hand gently away to look at his eye. It was beginning to swell, and the white part was no longer white; it was red.

"Hey! Where'd you guys go?!"

Naruto paused in the woods he was running through to look around suspiciously. His teammates were no longer following him.

The genin team of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were training in the woods that day, due to Kakashi being out on mission. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring and the blonde haired ninja decided to use his shadow doppelgangers to attack his rival.

The result was that Sasuke got kicked in the eye. Very, very hard.

Curious, Naruto listened for a moment before his picked up Sakura talking a little ways back. He spun around and dashed back the way he had came to find Sasuke bent over, gnawing on his lip and clutching his eye. Sakura looked up angrily at Naruto whenever he had ran back towards his team.

"Naruto!" the kunoichi scolded. "Look what you did to Sasuke-kun! He's going to have a black eye!"

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke reassured, although his hurt tone gave him away.

Naruto could just stand there dumbfounded. "I…I did that?" he asked in disbelief, pointing to himself. "But Sasuke, I thought you dodged my attack."

Sasuke glared up at his rival. "My shirt got caught on a tree and I couldn't get away, idiot," he said. "And your stupid shadow clone nailed me right in the eye."

There was silence for a moment before Sasuke shakily stood up. Sakura stood up right next to him and clutched his arm. "We should go to the hospital," she said. "You need to get that eye checked out."

Naruto's deep blue eyes were filled with remorse as he watched Sakura and Sasuke walk back towards the village.

"Oh man," he muttered, frowning. "What have I done?"

**********

"…so then Sasuke told me that I did it, but I really didn't mean to! I don't even know what to say! I know he's going to be mad at me…oh man, Kakashi-sensei, what should I do?!"

It was the next day after the incident, and Kakashi was back from his mission. The jonin was leaning on a tree, reading his book, when Naruto decided to march up to him and spill out his feelings.

Kakashi, though, was only half paying attention. "Was Sasuke hurt that badly?" he asked, turning a page and flicking his gaze up to his student.

Naruto nodded sadly. "Yeah…I saw him today with Sakura, his eye got all black and stuff…it was kind of gross looking…"

"You know, Naruto," Kakashi said, closing his book. "Sometimes there's only one thing you can say to make someone know how you feel."

"What's that?" the genin asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

The jonin crinkled his visible eye. "I'm sorry."

"What?!" Naruto demanded, his face turning a bright red. "Don't you think I'd already thought of that?! I came to the great and powerful jonin because I needed expert advice, not something that someone as stupid as me could figure out!"

"Why don't you tell him you're sorry then?" Kakashi asked, a little amused by his student.

Naruto heaved. "He isn't going to accept my apology…" he concluded. "I mean, there's no way. Why would he accept my apology? He's just going say 'hn' like he always does, and then be all emo and whine about his eye."

"How do you know that?"

The jinchuriki looked up at his teacher. "Because that's how Sasuke always is. He hates me already, and this just added fuel to the fire."

Kakashi stood up from the tree and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair. "All I can say is that you'll never know if you don't try," he put in. Then he left the blonde to himself.

Naruto turned the copy-nin's words over and over in his head.

_Hmm…maybe I should try…_

*****

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha didn't turn around from where he stood on the streets of Konoha. Naruto snorted and yelled louder, getting closer to his teammate. "I said HEY, SASUKE!" he bellowed. "Look at me when I talk to you, teme!"

Sasuke snorted and slowly turned around to face Naruto. The Uzumaki-ninja bit his tongue to keep from gasping in horror. The injured eye had become much darker and it looked like it was throbbing. "What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

Naruto nervously stared at his rival straight in the angst-ridden eyes. "I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Tension mounted as Sasuke didn't respond. He only glared at Naruto's innocent blue eyes even harder. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what am I talking about'?!" Naruto demanded. "I'm sorry I hit your eye! I know it must hurt, so I wanted to apologize!"

Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's fuzzy collar on his jacket. "So you wait until the day after, after I've already had to go through two examinations at that blasted hospital?! What the heck is the matter with you?!"

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's grip. "You heard me! Now let me go!"

The raven haired Uchiha breathed harder and shoved the orange-jumpsuit clad genin out of his grip. "Shut up and go away," he muttered.

Blue and black eyes met, and suddenly the black eyes got softer as they turned glassy.

The blue eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke…?" the owner asked, bewildered. "Are you…crying?"

"No."

With that, Sasuke spun around and began to walk off. Naruto stared after him, and was even more shocked whenever the Uchiha turned his head slightly around and glanced at his rival.

"By the way…apology accepted."

Sasuke walked farther and farther away, not even bothering to look back.


End file.
